Cerezos en flor
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿que sucede cuando por una noche de placer,puedes estar a punto de perder lo que mas te importa por las consecuencias?¿que salida te queda...cuando no la tienes?...leanla es mi fic mas especial¡


Cerezos en flor  
  
Por: Soley-chan  
  
Serie: Card Captor Sakura.  
  
*"no seas tonta, no estás sola"*  
  
-mírate, te vez terrible¡ ¿Acaso no durmió bien?-preguntó Kero-chan a la chica que tenía frente a él, seguía teniendo esos bellos ojos verdes, solo que hoy estaban enrojecidos, y aquél pálido rostro la hacía no parecer ser la misma.  
  
-no no es eso...  
  
-¡lloraste¡, si ese mocoso te hizo llorar de nuevo te juro que le voy a...  
  
-cálmate Kerberus, lamento que no puedas hacerle nada a Shaoran por que no es él...-mintió ella...  
  
-has estado deprimida, Sakurita, no creas que no me he dado cuenta¡ si no lo quieres decir no lo digas, pero que no me tengas confianza, eso si que no lo soporto...-el muñeco amarillo hizo un gesto de melancolía.  
  
-¡No estoy deprimida¡, ya no sigas...-salió de la habitación, ya con el uniforme puesto y enfadada con kero-chan...  
  
-deprimida... –se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba las escaleras, abajo su hermano estaba de pié, mirándola con expresión de desconcierto.  
  
-Monstruo...bajaste temprano...-le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima...- ¿Estás bien?  
  
-sí hermano....y deja de decirme monstruo, ya estoy bastante grandecita no crees, como para soportarte...  
  
-¿Estás de mal humor?-le preguntó  
  
-no, hoy tengo servicio, así que me voy...  
  
-tu desayuno...  
  
-no tengo hambre...-dijo, poniéndose los patines y saliendo por la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano Toya.-dile a mi papá que lo veo en la tarde, ya que no puedo perder mas tiempo, se me hace tarde.-agregó, mientras recorría su camino hasta la reja y salió de ahí, desapareciendo calles adelante...Toya se quedó muy preocupado por ella...  
  
Mientras iba por la calle casi vacía, se tapó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos cuando las lágrimas la volvieron a invadir, por su mente rondaba aquél hecho irremediable, del que ya era víctima y no había marcha atrás después de lo ocurrido...después de aquello que fue inevitable para ella y ahora era tarde...  
  
-¡maldita sea¡-se dijo así misma, secándose las lágrimas como podía, lágrimas que seguían saliendo inevitablemente.  
  
Sakura estaba a mitad del segundo año de preparatoria, había tenido sueños e ilusiones a futuro, quería terminar su preparatoria, e ingresar a la universidad para comenzar una buena carrera, su padre estaba orgulloso de ella, al igual que su hermano...  
  
Pero...talvez ahora todo se había derrumbado...  
  
-perdóname papá...hermano...-dijo en tono bajo, y se detuvo frente al árbol de cerezos del Templo, en realidad no tenía servicio, había salido temprano por que deseaba ir ahí, ya que era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquila y desahogarse consigo misma... se sentó bajo el árbol, a su alrededor no había nadie, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse claro.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar...  
  
*******flash back******  
  
Abrió sus ojos, afuera ya era de noche, era tarde, y su padre se molestaría si llegaba a esas horas...poco a poco recordó...  
  
¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
  
Aquel lugar no era su habitación, no era su casa, estaba sobre una cama diferente, pero no estaba sola...  
  
Se dio cuenta de que había un brazo que no era el suyo abrazándola de la cintura, y el dueño de aquel brazo estaba atrás de ella, podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la de ella misma, y su respiración, sintió un vuelco en el estómago...se estremeció al darse cuenta de su desnudez bajo las sábanas blancas, y la desnudez de "él" junto a ella. Se levantó rápidamente, y aquello era definitivo, estaba desnuda por completo, miró al ser que había estado junto a ella, dormía profundamente y parecía tranquilo...ella lo conocía...y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente de la impresión...en realidad no entendía como pudo ser posible aquello, no creía que en realidad pudiese haber sido así, y mucho menos con aquella persona...¿Cómo pudo ser que terminara donde estaba?¿ Por que lo había hecho?...Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, sin mirar más lo que aún dormía sobre la cama, el remordimiento la acosaba, y ella aún no entendía nada...salió de aquella habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazándose a sí misma, como si tuviera frío, solo que ese frío lo tenía en el corazón.  
  
Al llegar a casa, sin escuchar a su padre, corrió a su habitación, se tendió en la cama y golpeó el colchón con sus manos...¡¿Por qué?¡¡¿qué he hecho?¡...lo vivido aquella tarde, visto desde otro punto pudo ser algo hermoso, pero en este caso, se sentía culpable por haberle entregado su intimidad por primera vez, a la persona de la que no estaba enamorada, sin motivo, sin razón fija, todo de repente cual tornado sorpresivo...se había entregado completamente a esa persona, había vivido la experiencia del sexo por primera vez, de una forma vacía, ...por que el ser con el que había estado no era el amor de su vida, y eso no era todo, había engañado a alguien que si era muy especial para ella, de la forma mas inesperada y defraudado a las personas que creían en ella.  
  
Por que para ella lo peor vino después....  
  
-Ese fin de semana comenzó a sentirse mal, le venían mareos, y las nauseas con mayor frecuencia, trató de que su hermano y padre no la vieran en esas condiciones, ocultada en su habitación todo el tiempo, preocupada por eso, por lo otro, por todo, dándose cocos en la cabeza, imaginando lo que aún no aseguraba...  
  
-y no solo eso, eres una idiota, una completa idiota...¡Te han prevenido de esto de muchas maneras en la escuela en todas partes¡ y parece que te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra..- se retorció de dolor cuando la cabeza comenzó a punzarle...  
  
Siguió con esos síntomas toda una semana, hasta que el viernes la trajeron de la escuela temprano por que se había desmayado....  
  
-¿Estás bien hija?-preguntó su padre tocándole la frente...  
  
-no es nada papá, es solo que el sol estaba muy fuerte...  
  
-estás pálida-dijo su padre con preocupación...  
  
-no te preocupes...voy a dormir un poco...-le dijo, y cerró los ojos, acostada sobre su cama.  
  
Dos horas después la despertó el teléfono sonando de su habitación. Ella lo descolgó...  
  
-sí?  
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Ho hoe...Shaoran-kun...konishiwa...  
  
-solo quería saber si estabas bien...supe que te desmayaste en clase de deportes...  
  
-..sí...pero fue por el sol...no te preocupes...  
  
-por que no debo preocuparme?, eres mi novia y sabes que te amo...  
  
-OH, Shaoran..no digas eso...-le dijo ella, cuando el corazón le dio un salto al escuchar la ultima frase...  
  
-¿Por qué?...acaso tu no sientes lo mismo...-el tono de voz de él sonaba serio...  
  
-...cla...claro que sí....lo sabes...-le dijo para luego despedirlo y colgar...  
  
...No ella lo sabía...no era cierto...si lo amara de verdad no habría hecho lo que hizo...pero él no lo sabía aún....no debía saberlo...  
  
Se levantó de la cama, y corrió a sacar de su mochila "algo" que había comprado el día de ayer en una farmacia cuando regresaba de la escuela....DEBÍA HACER ESA PRUEBA...no debía haber dudas...después de todo estaba preparada para ser fuerte si algo resultara positivo...había meditado toda una noche, y hoy sabía que su futuro estaba en juego si esto resultaba mal...  
  
Minutos después ya tenía aquel dispositivo apretado contra su pecho, rogándole a dios que estuviera todo bien.... en agonía su alma, y aquellos segundos solo formaban una barrera entre ella y su destino...por que talvez todo cambiaría...por favor...  
  
El tiempo estimado ya había transcurrido, ahora solo debía bajar su mirada hacia el dispositivo, y ver el resultado....oh por favor...  
  
Aquélla pequeña mota de color tenía un significado, que era de todas formas solo un PRE"algo"...la respuesta fue dura...  
  
-...po...posi..tivo...positivo...-arrojó aquel dispositivo al cesto de la basura, por que eso era basura...sintió que las entrañas le ardían como fuego, y su sangre se congelaba como hielo.  
  
-esa cosa talvez se equivocó...con esas basuras uno no puede estar del todo seguro...-pensaba ella, pero volvió a llorar irremediablemente, alo que sabía que era probablemente algo irremediable...donde no podía ir atrás...  
  
Aquel sábado fue a hacerse unos análisis en secreto, se aseguró de que aquello no fuera cosa de la que su padre o alguien cercano se enterara, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, en aquella clínica del otro lado de la ciudad...debía estar TOTALMENTE SEGURA antes de sacar conclusiones propias...  
  
El lunes por la tarde regresó por los resultados al salir del colegio, talvez llegaría tarde a casa, pero aquello era mucho más importante, algo en lo que había gastado lo que tenía de ahorros y que debía saber inmediatamente...  
  
-debería estar feliz señorita....usted está embarazada...-aquella palabra le resonó en la cabeza, como un tabor, rompiéndole los tímpanos de su alma, como agua helada sobre su piel calándole cada centímetro del cuerpo....  
  
**...embarazada...embarazada...embarazada....esta embarazada....y de su vientre de repente salía sangre, de un agujero en el, y surgía una pequeña mano, y luego una cabeza, asomándose, mirándola fijamente, era una cabeza borrosa y pequeña...que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, burlándose de la condición de su madre, llamándola a gritos con palabras altisonantes...  
  
-tu no eres mi hijo...yo no puedo ser madre¡¡  
  
-lo hecho, hecho está....pudiste evitarlo....pero eres una...**  
  
Despertó de aquella pesadilla, recordó las palabras de la enfermera con el sobre en las manos...para aquella mujer era una noticia buena...pero para ella, era un símbolo del comienzo de algo que al final la marcaría por siempre....  
  
Algo a lo que ya no podía retroceder....  
  
Y ahora se habían derrumbado las metas que se había propuesto....sería madre a los 16, y aquello nunca había estado en sus planes...  
  
Sufrió lo que quedó de noche al alba, tendida con la cabeza sobre la almohada, empapándola toda con sus lágrimas, desesperada por que ahora si que tenía un problema, un problema no comparado con ningún otro que tuviera solución...esto no tenía solución....  
  
¡Momento¡  
  
....¿Solución?...  
  
Y volvió a estremecerse....  
  
Rechazó lo que le vino a la mente....  
  
Aquella criatura que venía en camino no tenía culpa alguna de sus torpezas...era solo un ser nuevo que surgiría de sus entrañas en nueve meses...y ella era su madre, como madre debería amarlo....cuidar de el...¡Pero ella estaba desesperada¿¿acaso no lo entienden¡...  
  
Si tan solo no hubiese cometido aquella idiotez...o por lo menos hubiera sido lo suficiente emte inteligente en aquellos momentos como para usar un preservativo...¡No¡ momento...el caso no era el preservativo...el problema siempre estaba en ella misma...PORQUE NO DETUVO AQUELLO CUANDO LO DEBIÓ HABER HECHO¡...sin embargo....dejó que aquello continuara... y llegara el extremo que ya no podía ser evitable...  
  
Aunque lo niegues Sakura idiota....nunca pusiste un alto en ningún momento...era tu primer experiencia...¿Quién diablos iba a estar pensando en las consecuencias en esos instantes de placer?....y tan siquiera ¡te gustó? ...no¡¡¡...¿Te gustó?...no¡¡....sí claro que sí¡¡ por que nunca te quejaste, no lo evitaste...lo llevaste a los extremos...¡Que nó¡...¡no¡...yo nunca...yo no quise...¡No¡...si si lo quisiste....solo me dejé llevar ¡No¡  
  
Y ahora que todo era seguro....la parte difícil tendría que venir....  
  
Decírselo al futuro padre.... comunicárselo a su propio padre ... e inevitablemente a su hermano...¡Mi padre...¿qué va a decir?¡  
  
Independientemente de la reacción de la persona que debía forzosamente tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones y que sería el padre del bebé, le preocupaba mucho más como reaccionaría su familia...  
  
Seguramente....los he decepcionado...y el dolor que le causaré a mi padre.... a mi madre que me mira desde el cielo...no hallo el valor...  
  
Su único refugio por ahora eran sus lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas que contenían aquella amargura de su alma....era demasiado joven y había metido la pata de nuevo, las cosas le salieron mal como muchas veces, solo que ahora de una manera distinta...¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?  
  
***********fin del Flash back***********  
  
Se levantó del suelo donde estaba, y cuando lo hizo de dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de pétalos de cerezo, pétalos que de alguna forma habían caído a montones encima de ella mientras estaba llorando bajo el árbol de cerezo del templo, no había sentido viento alguno que los pudiera haber derribado de sus ramas, parecía que aquel árbol la hubiese estado escuchando, y sin saber como o porque, a través de esos pétalos le llegó a su mente la palabra "no estas sola", cosa que de alguna manera hizo que se animara un poco...  
  
Secó sus lágrimas, sacó su espejo de bolsillo y se puso un poco de maquillaje e las ojeras, talvez si intentaba tomar aquello de otra forma, las cosas no saldrían mal, en esos momentos debía pensar en lo que le diría al padre del bebé y esperar aquella reacción...talvez, si terminaba casándose con él tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas, incluyendo a la persona a quien realmente amaba, y la persona que realmente amaba, no era con quien había tenido aquella intimidad.  
  
Al legar a la preparatoria Sheijou  
  
-buenos días Sakura –chan-Tomoyo la miró fijamente y se borro aquella sonrisa de sus labios con la que había recibido a su amiga-¿Qué tienes hoy Sakura?  
  
-...yo...nada Tomoyo ¿Por qué?...  
  
-has llorado amiga...  
  
-No, claro que no, es solo que me cayó un poco de jabón en los ojos y...  
  
-no puedes mentirme por que soy tu amiga y sé que algo te sucede cuando algo te sucede, eres muy obvia Sakura...  
  
-sino me crees no y ya¡- fue a sentarse a su banca, le recordó a kero-chan la forma de comportarse de Tomoyo, se quedó en silencio, con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. De pronto sintió un beso en la mejilla...  
  
-buenos días mi bella flor de cerezo...-dijo esa persona, era su novio Shaoran Lí.  
  
-buenos días...-Sakura ya no podía mirar a su novio a los ojos, sentía que no era digna de su amor ya.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-ella no soportó siquiera escuchar su voz, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y agacharse hasta que su cabeza quedó entre sus brazos.  
  
Cuando hubo sonado el timbre de inicio de clases, el profesor habló:  
  
-Antes de iniciar quiero darles un aviso, a partir de hoy uno de sus compañeros ya no estará mas con nosotros, a regresado a su país natal por causa de algunos problemas familiares y es probable que ya yo vuelva...- comenzaron los comentarios, el único que no asistió a clases debía ser aquel...  
  
-Se trata de su compañero Eriol Hiragizawa...espero que los que era sus amigos hayan tenido la oportunidad de verlo....bueno, ahora sí...empecemos con su libro de historia en la página......  
  
Sakura tuvo una reacción extraña ante aquélla noticia de la que solo Tomoyo Daidouji se había percatado...  
  
Al término de la primer clase, y casi antes de que el timbre sonara Sakura ya tenía listas sus cosas, y sin decirle nada a nadie salió velozmente del salón, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía...  
  
Pronto llegó a la puerta de entrada de la preparatoria, la cruzó y comenzó a correr calles arriba como desesperada, por su cabeza corrían muchas ideas...en realidad solo pensaba desesperadamente en llegar a aquel lugar...  
  
Después de varios minutos de correr, al fin se detuvo frente a las rejas de la entrada de aquel lugar, y aquel lugar era el mismo en el que había despertado el día en que todo su problema había comenzado, donde aquello se había realizado sin un motivo en específico...o al menos eso era lo que ella tenía como conclusión...  
  
La puerta de aquel lugar estaba cerrada y aún después de haber tocado como desesperada por mucho tiempo no hubo respuesta, tenía candado, las ventanas cerradas, seguramente, ya se había ido y ahora no podía hacer nada mas....y el llanto la volvió a invadir...  
  
-Se ha ido, Se ha ido¡ y no pude hablar con él...no pude decirle nada...no pude decirle que...-se dejó caer al suelo, y comenzó a golpear con sus puños el suelo hasta que se hizo llagas en los nudillos, pronto sintió una mano desconocida en su hombro...pensó en alguien....pero su esperanza se rompió cuando vio que el que le había tocado el hombro no era aquella persona, si no Shaoran...  
  
-no pudiste decirle nada...¿De qué Sakura?...- preguntó el joven, mirándola fríamente, e impaciente por la respuesta...Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin mirarlo pero con ojos enrojecidos y mojados....y él agregó-Hiragizawa ha tenido que volver a Inglaterra, su padre ha muerto, él y su madre se mudarán juntos a Estados Unidos en dos días, ya no va a volver, ahora debe encargarse de ella...  
  
-¿Cómo lo...  
  
-me llamó anoche, tomó el vuelo de madrugada, dejó su despedida para todos y dijo que lo sentía...de verdad se escuchaba muy mal...pero...Sakura...¿Por eso tienes que llorar?...¿Qué esta sucediendo?...¿Qué te está pasando?-la tomó por los hombros...-¡¿Porqué no quieres mirarme?¡  
  
-me seguiste...no debiste...tú...  
  
-eso que importa...¡¿por qué no quieres mirarme?¡ solo mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad, me haces sufrir, me haces sentir mal...-le dijo alzando un poco mas la voz....-eres mi novia....te amo...  
  
-Si de eso se trata...-se levantó alejando las manos de Shaoran...-entonces ¡YA NO SOMOS NADA¡...-le dijo casi gritando, y esta vez si lo miró a los ojos y aquello hizo que Shaoran se estremeciera y en sus ojos hubo tristeza...pero no resignación...debía saber el motivo...  
  
-tratas de decir que...  
  
-Sí, ya no quiero ser tu novia, ¡Ya no debo ser tu novia¡ PORQUE NO MERESCO QUE ME QUIERAS¡-le dijo fuertemente y dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr, pero él la detuvo del brazo...  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? Quiero que me digas la verdad....acaso es mucho pedirte que me digas lo que te sucede....¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?...  
  
-si..-dijo y volvió a agachar la cabeza..  
  
-entonces solo quiero saber por que viniste a buscar a Hiragizawa y lloraste como desesperada frente a la puerta¡...  
  
-suéltame-dijo intentando soltarse...  
  
-Sakura por favor...para que ya no me quieras de be haber un motivo yo quiero saberlo, no me iré tranquilo si no sé si en algo fallé... Sakura...- le dijo y su tono de voz era melancólico...  
  
-Es algo que no entenderías...me hace sufrir...no quiero....  
  
-¿Por qué no he de entenderlo?-le preguntó seriamente...  
  
-DÉJAME EN PAZ¡¡...  
  
-NÓ Sakura¡  
  
-¡¡¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y ERIOL ES EL PADRE DE MI HIJO¡¡ ¡Satisfecho?¡¡¡- gritó Sakura con mucha fuerza a Lí, y al haberlo confesado ante esa persona a la que tanto amaba había logrado que ahora su corazón se rompiera y el dolor se agrandara...Sin embargo Shaoran ya la había soltado, ahora él estaba inmóvil, con una mueca de sorpresa muy desagradable y triste, y con su mano se tapó el rostro.... -¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?...no puedo creerte no te creo...no me hagas esto...¡¡-dijo Lí entrecortadamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de angustia...  
  
-Querías la verdad, ahí la tienes... y ahora debes entender que ni tu ni nadie llegarían a comprender lo difícil que la estoy pasando...  
  
-Sakura...¿Es verdad lo que dices?...¿Cómo fue que... ¡¿Por qué?¡- suplicó la voz de Lí...  
  
-ya no vas a volver a verme... ni tu ni nadie...ya no me queda nada...estoy desesperada...-terminó Sakura, y salió de ahí corriendo y llorando de nuevo...  
  
-¡Nó Sakura espera¡-pero sus gritos fueron ahogados, por un trueno en el cielo, comenzó a llover...  
  
* * *  
  
Entró en su casa, no regresó a clases pero sabía que a esas horas su padre estaría en el trabajo y su hermano en la universidad... pero ese día no era así...  
  
Su hermano abrió la puerta al verla venir por la ventana, ella sabía que estaba propensa al interrogatorio de que debería estar en la escuela, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, solo diría que se sentía mal y que la habían mandado de regreso, si eso. La cara de su hermano no tuvo gesto alguno al verla entrar, ni siquiera hizo comentarios sobre su horario de clases, solo la tomó por los hombros en silencio y la condujo a su propia recámara la de ella y mientras subían las escaleras le dijo...  
  
-que oportuna... pero por favor, veas lo que veas, y te diga lo que te diga...no lo hagas sufrir Sakura...-Ella no entendía alo que se refería, le hablo en tono serio y bajo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y sobre su cama estaba su papá mirando fijamente algo entre sus manos....  
  
-papá... -dijo ella, dirigiéndose a su padre, Toya cerró la puerta quedándose afuera...  
  
-¿Qué es... esto Sakura?-le dijo sobriamente, mirándola al os ojos, lo que tenía en las manos era aquel dispositivo que aprobaba el embarazo, que muy torpemente había tirado ahí en el cesto sin pensarlo bien...  
  
-eso...  
  
-...vi... vine a sacar la basura de tu habitación, y esto se salió de la bolsa...me puedes decir que hace esto aquí, ¿que significa?  
  
-es... un...  
  
-sé lo que es... lo que no entiendo es para que lo necesites...  
  
-yo... -bajo la mirada al suelo...  
  
-y encontré esto sobre tu escritorio... -era el sobre con los resultados de los análisis de embarazo, que en su desesperación había olvidado quemar...  
  
-no deberías esculcarme...  
  
-¡NO HALAMOS DE ESO Sakura¡ DIME QUE LO QUE DICEN ESTAS HOJAS NO ES CIERTO....  
  
-¿A donde quieres llegar?-dijo sin saber como reaccionar...aquello no era bueno, nada bueno...  
  
-¿Qué has hecho... hija?-le preguntó volviendo su vista al suelo, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla...  
  
-Perdóname papá...  
  
Fujitaka apretó contra su pecho aquellas hojas de papel arrugándolas...  
  
-entonces...¿Es verdad esto?...-le preguntó entrecortadamente, en sus ojos se veía un sufrir...  
  
-Sí lo es... no puedo mentirte...papá...yo no quise...yo...  
  
-¡¡¡¿Por qué Sakura?¡¡¡-le gritó Fujitaka, era la primera vez que el le gritaba a su hija de aquella manera, pero el dolor que sentía lo ameritaba sin duda, eso creía Sakura...-¡¡¿Por qué?¡¡  
  
Sakura rompió a llorar también... intentó tocar el hombro de su padre pero él se alejó...  
  
-¡¡¡¿Por qué?¡¡¡POR QUE¡¡¡¡¡¿Quién fue el culpable?¡¡¿Fue un abuso?¡¡quien?¿¡-LE VOLVIÓ A ALZAR LA VOZ, PONIÉNDOSE DE PIÉ- Ella no supo de donde sacó las palabras con las que se dirijió a su padre...  
  
-No fue abuso... estaba en mis cinco sentidos, yo lo permití deje que sucediera por estúpida¡¡, además creí que me comprenderías ¿Por qué me reprochas?, tu embarazaste ami madre cuando tenía mi misma edad¡¡-le dijo alzando la voz de una manera nunca antes vista , La cara de su padre cambió a una mueca de furia contra ella  
  
-¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES Sakura¡¡ ESO ES DIFERENTE....Y ES DIFERENTE POR QUE ERES MI HIJA¡¡¡-le contestó Fujitaka muy alterado-NUNCA CREÍ QUE SUCEDERÍA ALGO ASÍ¡¡¡TIENES 16¡  
  
-Pero lo hecho, hecho está, Y SI MADRE TAMBIÉN FUE UNA PERDIDA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONMIGO-se defendió Sakura pero en ese instante Fujitaka le dio una fuerte bofetada con la que cayó al suelo ella, con las lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que había dicho algo terrible sin medir sus palabras... se lo merecía sin duda... pero aquello había sido mas de lo que pudo soportar; en ese instante entró su hermano al cuarto, alterado por igual, la levantó del suelo y en esos instantes Fujitaka se estaba alejando lentamente con las manos sobre la cara, muy triste, que parecía que aquella tristeza era algo con lo que no podía cargar él solo...  
  
-¿Qué sucedió Sakura?...  
  
-ya lo escuchaste todo y no quiero escucharte a ti también¡¡¡¡¡¡-Sakura salió y le cerró la puerta a Toya, miró por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su padre, donde lo vió llorando sobre su cama sin control... mirando una fotografía de Nadeshico, su madre, diciéndole cosas que ella no podía escuchar. Cerró aquella puerta, y con el corazón resbalándole por las entrañas, bajó las escaleras, entro a la cocina y sacó algo, para luego salir de su casa en plena lluvia, corriendo de nuevo, mojándose toda, y acompañando las gotas de agua con las gotas de lágrimas, y ahora eran tantas como nunca.  
  
Llegó sin saber cómo de nuevo, frente al gran cerezo del templo Tsukimine, se alojó bajo sus ramas, y recargando su cabeza en el tronco dejó que sus lágrimas de nuevo mojaran la corteza como esa mañana, pero esta vez ya no quería irse, deseaba con toda su alma quedarse junto al árbol de cerezo para siempre, por que aquel árbol había sido el único ser que la había escuchado sin preguntar razones, sin pedir respuestas, sin elogiar...  
  
-lo sabia... ya no quiero volver a mirar a mi padre, por que ahora lo único que verá en mí será dolor, lo he decepcionado, he decepcionado a todos...yo no sé como afrontar esto...no encuentro respuestas, solo soy una pobre humana...¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a nadie más?...¿Por qué yó?...-miró hacia arriba, donde los pétalos comenzaron a caer de nuevo, mojándose entre la lluvia, sin explicación, para después posarse sobre ella...-no....no quiero...pero debo hacerlo....mi cabeza se cierra al mundo...todo se me viene encima y esto nunca estuvo en mis planes...ahora Shaoran no querrá estar más conmigo, y Eriol...nunca podré decírselo, nunca volverá...y mi padre, mi hermano....los he decepcionado...SOY UNA IDIOTA¡- de su bolsillo sacó un objeto extraño, y plateado, que tenía una punta filosa...  
  
-dejaré de causar mas dolor a todos...ya no mas dolor...quiero estar sola...ya no me queda otra alternativa....-miró su vientre, levantándose la camisa, y tocándolo suavemente...-no quiero tener que odiarte cuando nazcas y culparte por algo de lo que eres inocente por que ya te amo mucho y no quiero perderte...por eso me iré contigo para no causarle dolor a nadie....tu y yo...mi hijo...  
  
Con sus dos manos alejó de ella el objeto metálico un poco, lo miró fijamente y segundos después con una mirada de resignación, con velocidad lo acercó a ella hasta que la presión hizo penetrar el objeto en su vientre; y repitió lo mismo cuatro veces más, hasta que cinco heridas dejaban escapar su sangre, sangre que comenzó a mancharla y a salir a grandes brotes, llegando al piso y ensuciándolo...  
  
-esa....es mi...decisión...-dijo ella entrecortadamente, y sonrió, fueron sus ultimas palabras, y con ellas y esa ultima sonrisa se encaminó a abandonar este mundo material donde solo pudo encontrar sufrimiento y el sufrimiento de los demás, en esos momentos no buscó mas salida que aquella por que de alguna manera los planes que tenía para una vida perfecta pudieron haberse estropeado con aquello, perdió seguramente al amor de su vida, por un error que tuvo consecuencias grandes.... El cuerpo de Sakura Kinomoto fue encontrado la tarde de ese mismo día, cuando dos monjes barrían el pavimento alrededor del árbol, les había acaudalado la atención un gran cúmulo de pétalos que habían dejado casi desnudo al gran cerezo, todo ese montón que había caído sin explicación alguna cubriendo casi completamente como manto aquel cuerpo de ella flácido...En el rostro de la chica muerta se dibujaba una sonrisa, y tenía sus manos sobre su vientre, recargando en el tronco su cabeza...  
  
Hay quienes piensan que el alma de la Sakura vive dentro de aquel gran cerezo, porque desde entonces todas las tardes del mismo año, ala misma hora se escucha el lamento de una chica, llorando y llamándose a sí misma una tonta, por haber tomado la salida equivocada...  
  
La muerte...  
  
Cuando pudo recurrir mas fácilmente a ...un estúpido aborto...  
  
Momento¡...si tan solo hubiera sabido antes...  
  
* Fin *  
  
Notas de la autora: Diu¡¡¡ lo sé, lo sé...sé que no soy muy buena para esto que digamos pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente...ya saben...cuando uno se pone a navegar en el mar de los pensamientos en lugar de poner atención en la escuela....y de veras, cada tontería que uno se pone a elogiar aunque no tenga sentido en fín...talvez no resultó lo que al principio pensé, pero esto fue lo que pude lograr...por cierto que talvez el título no tenga mucho significado, pero como no encontré otro mejor le puse este...espero resulte agradable, y ya que hay muchas chicas que tienen este problema , un consejo que les doy, es que hagan todo lo contrario a lo que hizo Sakura en este fic... en fin, eso es todo..No olviden los reviews, quiero saber su opinión y si tienen algo que contar sobre el fic o sobre algo diferente....a: soleydelioncourt@yahoo.com o a soleydelioncourt@hotmail.com 


End file.
